dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead or Alive (2017)
|venue=Aichi Prefectural Gym |city=Aichi, Japan |attendance= 6000 |lastevent=Memorial Gate in Wakayama (2017) |event=Dead or Alive |nextevent=King of Gate |liveevent=y |lastevent2=Dead or Alive (2016) |nextevent2=TBA }} The Dead or Alive (2017) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) and GAORA TV event promoted by Dragon Gate. The event took place on May 5, 2017, in Aichi at the Aichi Prefectural Gym and is the ninth annual event under the Dead or Alive namesake. The main event will feature a Steel Cage Survival 5 Way Match for the Open The Dream Gate Championship where YAMATO will defend his Open The Dream Gate Champion against Naruki Doi, BxB Hulk, Shingo Takagi and Cyber Kong. Production Background The Dead or Alive 2017 will air in Japan through Dragon Gate's internet streaming site, Niconico, with Japanese language commentaries. The Japanese commentary is going to be provided by Katsuya Ichikawa. The event will also air on tape delay on Japanese TV Gaora Sports to be launched in Dragon Gate's ~ Infinity ~ Series. Storylines who is set to defend the Open The Dream Gate Championship against Naruki Doi, BxB Hulk, Shingo Takagi and Cyber Kong in a Steel Cage Survival 5 Way Match.]] The Dead or Alive 2017 is the third major Dragon Gate show following the Memorial Gate in Wakayama (2017). During that YAMATO will defend his Open The Dream Gate Championship against Naruki Doi, BxB Hulk and Cyber Kong. Also YAMATO defeated Shingo Takagi to win the Open The Dream Gate Championship. Since Hulk, Takagi, Kong wanted a rematch against YAMATO. Since that Doi join in with YAMATO announcing that he would defend the Open The Dream Gate Champion at the Dead or Alive in a Steel Cage Survival 5 Way Match. During that YAMATO, Hulk and their Tribe Vanguard stablemate Flamita would defeat the Open The Triangle Gate Champions Takagi, Kong and their VerserK stablemate T-Hawk with YAMATO submitting Kong for the win. This led VerserK to be stripped of the Open The Triangle Gate Champions. Takagi, T-Hawk and "brother" YASSHI would loose to Doi, Ben-K and Big R Shimizu in a decision match for the vacated titles. Then tensions started between Kong and Takagi with Takagi costing Kong's matches together. During that also Hulk and YAMATO started to have tensions with Hulk stealing YAMATO's Frankensteiner of The Almighty move. Then the rules for the matches were announced. against T-Hawk & El Lindaman]] In the Open The Twin Gate Championship match, on March 26 Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. pinned one-half of the Open The Twin Gate Champions Dragon Kid during a six-man tag team match. Afterwards, K-ness and his Jimmyz stablemate Jimmy Kanda challenged Kid and his CK-1 partner CIMA into an Open The Twin Gate Championship title match, which the match was announced the following day to be on April 23. On April 12 T-Hawk and his VerserK stablemate, El Lindaman challenged the winners of the Open The Twin Gate Title match to face them at the Dead or Alive. On April 23 CK-1 defeated Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. and Jimmy Kanda to retain the Open The Twin Gate Champions. After the match Lindaman and T-Hawk asserted themselves as the next contenders for the Open The Twin Gate Champions attacking CK-1 after their match against Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. and Jimmy Kanda. For the Open The Brave Gate Championship match, on March 20 Jimmy Kagetora defeated El Lindaman in a tournament final to win the Open The Brave Gate Championship. Then on April 1, Takehiro Yamamura pinned Kagetora in a six-man tag team match. However, he would not challenge Kagetora for the Open The Brave Gate Champion, saying that first he would own his skills. The following day Kagetora would pin Yamamura in another six-man tag team match. On April 23 Yamamura and Kagetora would then face each other in another, where Yamamura got the win pinning Kagetora after a Stardust Press. Following that Kagetora then challenge Yamamura into a match at the Dead or Alive for his Open The Brave Gate Championship. Yamamura would then accept the challenged. On May 4 it was announced all the matches for the event incluing a six-man tag team match after MaxiMuM defeated Jimmyz in a eight-man tag team match. Rules for the Steel Cage Survival 5 Way Match *Flags will be place at the top of the cage at each corner. The Open The Dream Gate Championship belt will be placed on the center pole. *Naruki Doi, BxB Hulk, Shingo Takagi and Cyber Kong must first retrieve a flag. Once they have done so, they will gain Dream Gate challenger status. *The four challengers can be eliminated by pinfall or submission at any time during the match. This can occur before they are able to retrieve a challenger flag. An eliminated competitor must leave the cage. *YAMATO must compete during the entire match, but will not be able to retrieve the title belt until there is only 1 challenger remaining. He can not be eliminated via pinfall or submission at any point during the match. *The match will progress until YAMATO and 1 challenger remain. The match can then be won by retrieving the Open The Dream Gate Championship title belt to win. *The final competitor left in the cage will lose his hair or mask. Matches Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Dead or Alive Series Category:Events of 2017